


Come Rain Or Shine

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [90]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Ryan spend a weekend away at the cottage at Eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Rain Or Shine

Ryan looked out of the window at the teeming rain pattering against the glass. He was glad to have got away from the ARC for a few days, but even the greatest optimist in the world couldn’t describe the weather conditions as promising.

But he’d had the opportunity for a weekend away in the country with Stephen and he wasn’t going to let a minor thing like crap weather get in the way. He’d last visited the cottage he’d inherited some years ago from his grandmother nearly three months ago and he’d been keen to make sure the place was still in good order.

They’d driven up the night before with enough provisions in the car to last them for two days without the need to venture even as far as the village shop if they didn’t want to. Driving conditions had been vile, with a combination of torrential rain and high winds plaguing them the whole way. They’d arrived late and had done nothing but throw the sleeping bags they’d brought with them onto the bed and fall asleep.

Now, in the grey light of Saturday morning, Ryan had got up, dressed quickly and put the kettle on so that he would wake his sleeping lover up with a mug of coffee. The cottage seemed fine. Despite having been left empty for so long, there was no hint of damp anywhere, and he’d soon have a fire going in the wood-burning stove. But coffee was his biggest priority at the moment, and instant would do just fine.

When he walked back into the bedroom, all he could see was an unruly mop of dark hair sticking out of the sleeping bag.

“Is there life in there?” he asked, jabbing a finger into what he guessed might be Stephen’s stomach but which actually turned out to be his elbow.

“Not much,” came the muffled reply.

“Shall I drink the coffee myself?”

The cocoon wriggled over and a pair of bright blue eyes started accusingly up at him. “You wouldn’t do that, I’d cry.”

“Oh God, anything but tears. If you’re a good boy, I’ll make you a bacon butty when you get up.”

Stephen pushed himself upright and let the sleeping bag slip down to his waist, displaying a smattering of dark chest hair and the two perkiest nipples Ryan had ever seen. His lover grabbed the coffee mug and cradled it in his hands. “What’s the weather like?”

Ryan waved a hand at the window. The water running down the windowpane told its own tale.

“Arse, I wanted to go for a run this morning.”

They’d had a week mostly confined to the ARC catching up with paperwork, and Ryan knew Stephen was desperate to get some fresh air and exercise but even so, his ability to go from comatose to fully awake and raring to go in the blink of an eye was still somewhat mind-boggling. “It might ease off if we’re lucky.”

“Sod it, I’ll go anyway.” Stephen pushed the sleeping back down his long, lean body and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

“You have got to be fucking kidding, It’s raining an entire bloody menagerie out there, not just cats and dogs.”

Stephen grinned. “Come on, soldier boy, it’ll blow a few cobwebs away.”

With the speed of someone used to dressing for an anomaly shout, Stephen scrambled into a dilapidated teeshirt and running shorts, demonstrating his possession of an asbestos throat by sinking a mug of hot coffee before Ryan had even managed a couple of mouthfuls of his own drink.

“No bloody way. I did enough running in the pissing rain in basic training.”

“Then just make sure this place is warm by the time I get back.”

“I expect I can manage that.” He ruffled Stephen’s perpetually messy hair. “I’ll even cook you a full breakfast as a treat.”

It was obvious that Stephen was soaked before he’d even got as far as the garden gate, but he seemed quite cheerful as he set off at a warm-up pace along the track that led away from the cottage. Ryan watched him go, then shut the door against the wind and rain and proceeded to lay paper and kindling in the old black stove that took up most of the huge fireplace that dominated the main room of the cottage. He’d stacked up plenty of wood in the inglenook the last time they’d been here, and it took very little time to get flames leaping up around the logs. The stove would start heating the room very quickly so at least it would be warm by the time Stephen got back. Plus he’d turned on the electric immersion heater on arrival so at least there was plenty of hot water as well.

While his lover was out getting cold and wet, Ryan pottered around, enjoying doing simple domestic chores in the cottage he’d known all his life, Very little had changed since his gran had died. He paid a woman in the village to keep an eye on the place in his frequent absences, but as the visit had been very much a last-minute idea, he hadn’t had time to ask her to get anything ready for him and, if truth be told, he quite enjoyed doing this sort of thing for himself.

In less than half an hour, he’d made up the bed with fresh sheets and pillowcases topped with a thick duvet and one of his gran’s brightly coloured patchwork quilts, then put a tray of bacon, sausages and tomatoes into the oven. Once he’d laid the table for breakfast and filled the coffee machine, Ryan felt justified in settling down by the fire with a book while he waited for Stephen to return. His normal habit was to run for about 45 minutes, but in conditions as foul as this, Ryan wouldn’t blame him for getting back quicker than that. As an afterthought, he got some towels out of the airing cupboard and put them on a clothes-horse in front of the fire to warm up.

Not long after, he heard the sound of the front gate clicking shut. Opening the door let in a blast of wind and a very wet Stephen, flushed from the exertion and dripping everywhere, like a large and not particularly well-trained dog bouncing back after a messy walk.

Ryan threw him a towel for his hair in the hope that Stephen wouldn’t simply try to shake it dry. “Strip off there or you’ll trail mud everywhere.” He dropped another towel on the floor.

Stephen toed off his muddy trainers and quickly stripped off his wet clothes, depositing them into a pile on the flagstone floor. His skin was reddened by the early morning chill and the rain, and his legs were splattered with mud. Stephen quickly towelled himself off and made a dash for the warmth of the fire as soon Ryan stood aside to let him pass.

“Something smells good,” he commented, “And it probably isn’t me.”

Ryan laughed. “If that’s an invitation to sniff your armpits, I’ll have to decline.”

“Don’t I even get a hug to warm me up?”

“You’re wheedling.”

“But I do it so well.”

“That wasn’t what Lester said in the last team meeting.”

“Lester doesn’t count. It’s a well-known fact that inside those sharp suits beats a heart of pure granite, despite what Lyle says.”

Stephen sat down on the large sheepskin rug in front of the fire with his back to Ryan and started to comb his fingers through his wet hair, making it stand up in dark spikes. Ryan admired the long curve of his lover’s tanned back, watching the interplay of smooth muscle displayed to good advantage by the movements. Stephen was always completely unconscious of his own nakedness, not deliberately displaying his body for effect, probably not even aware of the that he’d been the cause of several inadvertent erections in the locker and shower rooms.

Ryan knelt down behind him and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “Are you sure you don’t need a shower to warm up?”

Stephen turned his head and kissed Ryan lightly on the lips. “There are other ways I’d prefer to warm up first.”

Ryan pulled Stephen back against him, reaching around his body to run his fingers lightly over pebble-hard nipples while with his other hand he stroked Stephen’s already hardening cock. The warmth of the stove was starting to drive the cold out of Stephen’s body, and no doubt what Stephen was hoping for would finish off the warming up process.

Ryan fished a tube of lubricant out of his pocket. He’d long since learnt to follow the Boy Scout motto and be prepared at all times, which had caused some degree of amusement when he’d once emptied his pockets at a newsstand looking for some loose change for a paper.

Stephen sprawled out on the rug, his head pillowed on his arms, looking like a wet dream. Or even a faintly damp one. Ryan quickly shed the sweatshirt and loose jogging trousers he’d pulled on against the morning chill in the unheated cottage and joined Stephen on the rug. He ran his hand down the long expanse of his lover’s back, feeling the hard line of Stephen’s spine giving way to the soft swell of his arse. He spread Stephen’s cheeks with his fingers and pressed out some cool lubricant onto the dark pucker between them.

Using his index finger, Ryan massaged the gel into Stephen’s body, loosening the tight ring of muscle and occasionally dipping inside. Each time he did that, he was rewarded by a murmur of pleasure as Stephen pressed back against him, eager for more.

“Patience, lover boy.”

“Get a move on. I’m worried about the bacon burning.”

“I’m not, the oven’s on a low light, so there’s no reason why we shouldn’t take this slowly.”

That remark earned him some that sounded suspiciously like a whine. Patience really wasn’t one of Stephen’s many virtues. But they had a whole weekend ahead of them in the middle of the damp East Anglia countryside with nothing much else to do, so there was no reason not to oblige. And that way he’d get breakfast more quickly as well.

Ryan nudged Stephen’s long legs apart and settled between them, his weight held on one arm while he guided his cock to his lover’s waiting hole. Knowing what Stephen wanted and, more importantly, what he could take, Ryan pressed his cock to the tight entrance and then slowly sheathed himself in his lover’s welcoming body. Stephen pushed back, taking everything Ryan had to give.

The good thing about the distinct lack of foreplay was that Ryan could now take his time, drawing out slowly, and sinking back in with an equal lack of haste until Stephen was panting and writhing under him, rubbing his cock against the soft sheepskin and letting out the sort of mewls of pleasure that Ryan never tired of drawing out of him.

Gradually increasing the pace of his thrusts, Ryan dropped his weight onto his elbows so he could nuzzle at the back of Stephen’s neck, teasing the sweat-soaked skin with his tongue before nipping lightly with his teeth, just hard enough to leave a mark. They were on their own for the weekend, so there was no reason why Ryan should be wary of leaving behind evidence of their activities.

He knew Stephen was getting close to climax from the tremors coursing through his body. A few more strokes would be enough to bring him off, leaving Ryan free to chase his own pleasure. A slight shift in position allowed him to rake Stephen’s prostate with every thrust, upping the vocal response from beneath him to another level. Knowing exactly what to do to trigger his lover’s orgasm, Ryan bit down hard at the junction between neck and shoulder. Stephen let out an uncontrolled gasp and his arse clenched hard around Ryan’s cock.

Ryan pulled back, allowing Stephen’s spasming arse to close before he pushed back in as hard as he could, driving his own climax into his lover’s receptive body. As Stephen pressed back against him, Ryan rolled him onto his side and continued to thrust lazily, spooned together as the fire continued to warm them both.

With an armful of warm, responsive Stephen, there wasn’t much incentive to untangle their limbs and get dressed, but Ryan’s stomach clearly had a mind of its own as it let out a loud grumble.

“I know where your priorities are, soldier boy.”

Ryan hugged Stephen hard against him and kissed the bite mark on his neck. “A shag followed by breakfast? Nothing wrong with that. Then you can have a nice hot shower, and I might even join you…”

Stephen tugged one of Ryan’s hands up to his mouth and planted a kiss on his palm. “You’re perfect. Have I ever told you that?”

“I’ll remind you of that next time it’s your turn to get up in the morning.”

In Ryan’s opinion, weekends didn’t get much nicer than this.


End file.
